Me casare contigo
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Draco y Ginny se conocen desde pequeños,y una hermosa historia de amor surge entre ellos. ¿ Que pasara cuando se juran amor eterno y Draco se va lejos de ella?. Una hermosa y tierna trilogia. ¡TERMINADO, NUEVO CAP! ¡ENTREN, LEAN Y DEJEN SU REVIEW!
1. Amor y ternura en la casa de muñecas

Capitulo 1: Amor y ternura en la casa de muñecas

Tuvo que buscar entre las ropas tiradas en el desorden sobre la cama para encontrar su teléfono celular, que no cesaba de sonar. Ginebra vio el número de quien llamaba en la pantalla.

Aló, alo!- dijo con cierta brusquedad , sentándose sobre la cómoda falda que había usado desde la mañana y que ahora formaba parte del montón de prendas de su cama -. Hermione, estoy tratando de vestirme!

Relájate ginny, Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- su amiga se oía bastante tranquila- te llamaba para darte energía, no para que te enojaras conmigo.

Es que estoy muy nerviosa, hermy por dios!-

Me imagino, y por eso te llame- la chica hizo una pausa- sobre todo porque no quiero que te pongas a...recordar cosas...en un momento como este

De que me estas hablando?- muy amigas serian pero no podía confesarle que si, que la nostalgia le oprimía el corazón desde hace unos días al acercarse esta fecha tan importante para ella.

No te hagas la tonta, gin por favor! ¡Te conozco mas de lo que te conoces a ti misma!

Herm ...si, he estado pensando... pero un poco, nada mas

Te lo prohíbo, no puedes volver al pasado en un día como este- le dijo su amiga con una voz algo mas severa. A ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

Que diría Harry si supiera en quien estas pensando en este momento ah?

Nunca lo sabrá- dijo con una amarga sonrisa- tu no se lo dirás verdad?

No te traicionaria jamas, pobre amiga mia... Eres tu gin, la que tiene que tener cuidado. Ya te paso con tus ultimas dos conquistas que de repente les dijiste "draco"

Como dices hermy esos eran conquistas, sin gran importancia. Nunca me ha pasado con Harry

Cuídate ginny, por favor , con lo enamorado que esta harry...no arruines tu vida- alzo la voz con urgencia,- la hora que es! . Te corto, nos vemos en la ceremonia. Adiós, y cuenta siempre conmigo.

Chao hermione, haz sido tan buena amiga. Corto la llamada dejando el celular en la pequeña mesa que le servia de escritorio, junto al computador portátil que le había regalado su padre, junto con otros muchos objetos muggles que eran ahora parte de su vida diaria.

Se veía radiante toda de blanco. Por el escote del hermoso vestido largo asomaban sus hombros redondeados y su figura se veía aun mas esbelta con el estrecho cinturón de raso. Ginny desvió la mirada del espejo de cuerpo entero mientras una sonrisa brillaba en su cara. Porque, sin duda, Harry quedaría deslumbrado al verla. El color de sus ojos claros contrastaba maravillosamente con el vestido, y todo en su cuerpo deslumbraba de una armonía increíble.

Ginny suspiro con ganas de tirarse sobre su cama, pero el vestido podría arrugarse. Entonces, descalza se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro hacia el jardín interior de la casas. El sol arrancaba vividos destellos de la inquita superficie del agua de la piscina...Y mas allá, casi oculta en los frondosos arbustos, asomaba el techo rojo de la casita de madera.

No debería mirarla! - exclamo en voz baja- Hace años debí pedirle a mi papa que la desarmara, ya no soy aquella niña que jugaba con las muñecas- dijo melancólicamente mientras su cabeza se llenaba de hermosos recuerdos de infancia.

Cerro los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Y se volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba el computador portátil, y sin sentarse en la silla movió el Mouse para activar la pantalla. El icono del mapa mundi era una tentación en su escritorio. Hizo click sobre el , conteniendo el aliento. Y viajo por los mapas desde Inglaterra a Francia. Dios... que lejos estaba ella de esa tierra extraña. _Si tan solo el se hubiera quedado a.C. conmigo -_ pensó algo triste.

A su mente volvieron las palabras de su amiga y todo le pareció una traición.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo se abrió de nuevo en el fondo de su cerebro como una luz al final de un túnel y sintió que su corazón casi se detenía.

Luego, sin volver a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, salio de la habitación. Camino silenciosamente por el pasillo, llego a la puerta de la terraza y salio al exterior. Se quedo allí un instante, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo que cada cosa le recordaba a Draco. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de muñecas, acariciando la frescura del césped con sus pies desnudos, su mente se lleno de voces , gritos y risas...

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_El mundo real desapareció. Viajo hacia atrás en sus recuerdos, como si estuviera en una maquina del tiempo, y volvió a ser una niña pelirroja muy pequeña, de indefinible edad. Y aquella casa de muñecas era nueva y reluciente, un palacio encantado en donde su fantasía se convertía en realidad._

_Juguemos a que yo era la mama, si?, Y tu eras el papa- decia la pequeña pelirroja_

_Y yo era un empresario, y esta era mi cabaña de campo- decia draco con entusiasmo atragantándose con sus palabras por su rápido hablar._

_Era un niño muy delgado, pero no más alto que ella, que reía con una histérica risita fascinado con el juego._

_Y como están los niños?- preguntaba el mini-draco – están dormidos? _

_Cuales niños?- preguntaba la "mama"_

_Nuestros hijos, si somos el papa y la mama tenemos que tener hijos- dijo el pequeñín contando con los dedos._

_Bueno, yo quiero tres hijos- dijo ella sonriendo_

_Bueno, tres… pero que el mayor sea hombre, los otros dos no me importan- dijo el chico imponiendo su carácter _

_Ginebra solo sonreía. Si, el mayor seria hombre y se llamaría Draco, como su padre. Y los otros dos serian mujeres, una se llamaría Hermione, como si vecina y mejor amiga , y la otra se llamaría Narcissa como la madre de Draco._

_Ginny- le dijo draco sonrojado- yo quiero que cuando seamos adultos, nos casemos._

_Ella lo miro con una sonrisa bailando en sus claros ojos._

_No me mires asi gin, yo te quiero y eres mi novia, no, el otro día le dijiste a Hermione, que me querías- dijo el algo enojado._

_No te pongas asi draco, no seas tonto, me casare contigo!._

_El bajo la vista y permaneció callado unos minutos. De pronto alzo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Que no se te olvide!, cuando grandes nos casamos!- le reitero draco. _

_Con femenina vivacidad, ella le dijo aquella vez, en ese lejano y nebuloso pasado:_

_Si, pero tienes que darme un beso en la boca , asi lo hacen los adultos. Y no tenemos que decirle a nadie, solo a hermy…!_

_El la beso en la boca, bueno… no exactamente, sino sobre los labios, un beso infantil, pero lleno de amor y ternura._

_Después siguieron jugando… Pero por mucho tiempo, muy en secreto, se consideraron mucho más que "simples novios"._

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la autora : _les gustooo?, ojala que si, este fic es una trilogía, demasiado tierna que no pude dejar de publicar en este lugar, den sus opiniones, y háganme feliz con un review!, Miles de saludines, nos leemos pronto, adios!_**


	2. Recuerdos

**Notas de la autora: ****¡UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR, y no es que me haya olvidado xD siempre estuvo en mi mente, pero la verdad, no tenia como algo en mi cabeza que necesitaba para continuar este fic, y ahora si esta en mi cabecita, y aca esta, prometo no desaparecerme tanto como antes, el proximo capitulo lo subire pronto, por lo menos en los 8 dias que quedan de este año 2007 :) , gracias por leerme, y mis mas sinceras disculpas**

Capitulo 2 : Recuerdos

Cuando Ginny volvió a la realidad le pareció que estaba cometiendo una traición. Pero no en perjuicio de Harry ...¡Era Draco quien debía acompañarla en la ceremonia de esa tarde, y no Harry!. Su mama a punto de estallar la llamaba desde la ventana del dormitorio. La peluquera había llegado, su padre se impacientaba y todo el mundo parecía estar atrasado.

Mientras la peluquera comenzaba a trabajar con su cabello, Ginny se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha para ver el techo rojo de la casita de muñecas entre los arbustos del jardín. Por muchos años todos dijeron que ella y Draco eran "novios", idea que divertía a todo mundo, ya que los dos pequeños siempre estaban juntos como marido y mujer. Pero Ginny cada día se convertía en una niña mas linda de lo común, y a pesar de las pecas que inundaban todo su rostro, los "hombres" de su edad se interesaban locamente por ella. Asi empezó una larga rotativa de novios, mientras ella entraba a la pubertad y avanzaba en sus estudios.

No le pareció extraño recordar ahora, sentada bajo las manos expertas de la peluquera, cuando cumplió quince años. Había sido el cumpleaños más importante de su vida. Por que su protagonista principal fue Draco...

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Estaba de novia con Harry, y aquel había sido el romance mas prolongado que había sostenido con alguien -¡Habían cumplido ya 3 meses!-y parecía que todo marchaba muy bien. Hacían buena pareja según le comentaban sus amigas, pues Harry era un chico "fantástico" y ella era tan bonita... eran como la pareja perfecta._

_Aquel sábado por la noche, todos sus amigos habían llegado con algún regalo para la cumpleañera. Cuando Harry le regalo el coqueto pijama que habían visto semanas antes en una vitrina, ella se sonrojo, y todos sus amigos no dejaron de lanzar chistes, riendo y aplaudiendo. Entonces, en ese mismo momento, entro su amigo del alma. Draco ya no la visitaba tan seguido, y ella se alegro sinceramente al verlo. Lo abrazo, feliz…Pero el mantuvo su apariencia lejana y fría, como venia ocurriendo desde hace ya algún tiempo. Sin responder mucho cariño a Ginny, le entrego un paquete diminuto, que ella abrió con emoción._

_Era un pequeño corazón bañado en oro. La pelirroja se quedo observando aquel corazoncito, preguntándose que pretendía su "amigo" con aquel regalo, y luego levanto la mirada inquisitivamente._

_"¡No leas libros sin que hayan sido escritos antes! Es por nuestra amistad" - se apresuro a explicar el_

_Ginny miro denuevo el corazón, y alzó la cabeza pero Draco ya había desaparecido, confundido entre la multitud de gente._

_Fue mucho mas tarde cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba en el salón donde la música tronaba e invitaba a bailar. Había colocado el corazoncito en una fina cadenilla que llevaba siempre atada al cuello. Toco con las yemas de los dedos el corazoncito, sintiendo una urgente necesidad de hablar con Draco como antes, como siempre lo habían hecho, hasta que el comenzó a alejarse..._

_"Si, tengo que hablar con el"- pensó Ginny. Pero el rubio no se encontraba en la casa. Siguiendo una corazonada, salió al jardín y corrió hacia la casa de muñecas. La luz de los faroles no llegaba hasta ella, y a tientas abrió la pequeña puerta de madera. Una figura más oscura se dibujaba contra el interior en tinieblas de la casita. _

_"¿Eres tu, Draco?" -_

_"Si" - respondió suavemente esa voz que ella tanto conocía_

_"¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que no vas a bailar? Ya sabes que Pansy te esta buscando..."_

_"No quiero bailar con ella"_

_"Hace tiempo estaba esperando que me vinieras a ver para que conversemos" - dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado, apenas cabían los dos en la casita._

_"¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre Harry?" - en la oscuridad se sintió la ironía en su tono de voz - "¿O sobre el novio que vino antes que el? ¿Cuantos novios llevas Ginny?"_

_"Creo que… Bueno, Harry es el numero siete" - y se echo a reír, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que llevaba mas de siete noviazgos pues no había enumerado a los romances breves, ni a los amigos con ventaja, a las aventuras antojadizas, etc._

_"Yo he tenido dos novias, nada mas" -_

_"Si, lo se. ¡Pero te echo de menos! Te necesito Draco"_

_"¿Para contarme de tus noviazgos? Hace tiempo que eso me aburrió. El tema esta demasiado repetido para mi"_

_"¿Que has venido a hacer aquí Draco, a esta casita de muñecas?"_

_"A recordar a dos niños que jugaban al papa y la mama, que iban a casarse cuando grandes, e iban a tener 3 hijos ¿Te acuerdas?"_

_Silencio. Se oían las respiraciones de ambos en la oscuridad, con el lejano eco de la fiesta que se llevaba acabo dentro del salón._

_"Draco, Hermione y Narcissa" -dijo ella de repente, mientras olas de recuerdos hermosos y felices la envolvían. Le pareció natural que Draco del que apenas adivinaba el perfil en ese limitado espacio, cogiera su mano con cariño, un cariño que hace tiempo nadie le expresaba, ni con gestos ni con palabras._

_Entonces lo comprendió todo, había estado ciega. Todo ese tiempo ¡Draco estaba enamorado de ella! Y quizás nunca pudo decírselo, porque siempre que se encontraban, ella comenzaba a hablar de su novio de turno o del otro "chico" que llamara su atención. Quizás el no había tenido el valor para confesárselo. Pero ahora, cuando ella cumplía quince años, en la oscuridad de la casa de muñecas, con sus dedos fuertes, la tomaba de la barbilla y le giraba la cabeza mirándola por eternos segundos. Ginny inquieta, sentía las emociones de su corazón palpitar en sus sienes, y su piel le parecía mas sensible a esas caricias, como si el contacto con ese hombre que conocía desde niña, la transportara a otro lugar volviéndola una persona completamente distinta._

_Fue un beso lleno de nostalgia y recuerdos infantiles. Pensó que el lo merecía, era su gran amigo, y merecía disfrutar un beso de ella, aunque no fuera mas que por esa noche, en la oscuridad de la casita donde había vivido sus mas lindas fantasías de niña. Pero después, equivocada totalmente, fue ella quien empezó a disfrutar de ese contacto con el chico, se entrego a el, rebozando de una dicha que jamas había sentido, ni con ninguno de sus innumerables novios..._

_Un minuto mas tarde, se besaban con pasión, mientras exclamaban mil y uno " te quieros" que salían de lo mas profundo de sus corazones._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

La peluquera terminaba su trabajo. Ginny se miro en el espejo, satisfecha. El vestido precioso, con aquel peinado, gracioso y juvenil, le daban un aspecto distinto y su padre al entrar a la habitación casi no la reconoció.

"¿Eres tu Ginny, mi hija realmente?" - pregunto mientras besaba su frente con ternura - "¡Pareces un hada como de las películas!" - Arthur miro su reloj -"¡Merlín! ¡Tienes que apresurarte! Es tarde, tu madre ya partió a supervisar la ceremonia. Y te espera abajo el auto para llevarte hasta allá. Mientras la peluquera comenzaba a maquillarla, su padre salio del cuarto algo nervioso. Ginny volvió su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana, para mirar el pedacito rojo del techo de la casa de muñecas. Si...debía ser Draco el hombre que la acompañara en esa ceremonia, y no Harry.

Se calzo los zapatos y camino por la habitación. Mientras la peluquera repetía frases de halago. Salio del dormitorio y camino hacia el jardín. Creyó verse a si misma, junto a la casita, con sus jeans viejos y raídos, con Draco a su lado, y las herramientas, las brochas, los tarros de pintura... Denuevo los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y desde su pecho subió un sollozo que se convirtió rápidamente, en un molesto nudo en su garganta.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora : ****¿Les ha gustado? Despues de tanto tiempo, espero sus hachazos, reviews, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea, pero prometo no volver a desaparecer :)**


	3. Gran Final

**Notas de la autora: ****Ya lo se , rompi mi promesa de actualizar en lo que quedaba del 2007 (sin ofender, pero creo que parezco hombre, siempre rompiendo promesas), pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer , aca esta el final de este magnifico fic, despues de un año de haberlo publicado, espero que les guste mucho, y que lo disfruten, tal como yo disfrute de escribirlo, besos, y lo mejor para este año 2008.**

**Capitulo 3: Gran Final**

Draco aserraba , atornillaba y martillaba sobre los destrozos del tiempo y del ultimo invierno, para poner en su sitio la vieja madera de la casa de muñeca. Y luego ambos se pusieron a pintar aquella tarde de primavera. Se amaban intensamente, y mucho mas de lo que se podian querer un par de simples novios... Lo suyo era mas profundo, mas serio, mas vital.

-Ginny...-Ella siguio pintarlo , sin mirarlo.Porque adivinó en la voz de Draco algo mas trascendente, y queria que el se preocupara de obtener su atención. -Escuchame Gin, ya no somos niños pequeños.- El rubio que se encontraba del otro lado de la casita, camino hacia ella.- yo quiero que nos casemos... Bueno, no mañana ¿ah? Pero si cuando ambos terminemos de estudiar, yo de ingeniero comercial, y tu de medimaga. Ginebra no le respondio, no era necesario.Lo abrazo , colgandose de su cuello, olvidandose de las brochas y la píntura. Se besaron, y despues, se miraron y descubireron que estaban llenos de pintura color rojo, rieron...

-Otra cosa mi vida- le dijo el - Quiero que me prometas que cuando te gradues del colegio, yo sere el que te estare esperando para abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo. ¡Es un trato.! - No les importaba la pintura. Si, tenian que casarse algun dia. Se amaban demasiado como para no hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su padre la apresuraba, gritando desde la entrada de autos que ya estaba listo, que llegarian atrasados. La peluquera corria hacia ella con la peineta en la mano, tal cual si fuera una espada, para darle los ultimos toques. Ginny cerro los ojos, las ideas desfilaron en su mente, como frases conscientes que pronunciaba sin mover sus labios y que solo ella podia oir.

¡No es una traicion!... - se repetia en su conciencia ¡Draco, su gran amor, tenia que irse con sus padres a Francia, a esa maldita ciudad de Paris, lleno de francecitas que le llenarian la mente de estupideces, y no lo volveria a ver jamas ! El habia partido, no le habia importado nada, ni ella, ni su amistad , ni su amor, ni ese _"me casare contigo"_ que murmuro siendo adolescente, no le habia importado absolutamente nada.

-Una gran oportunidad se le presento a mi padre para abrir una nueva empresa en Paris. Nos vamos en menos de una semana Ginny, y no creo que volvamos a Inglaterra.

¿Que podian hacer? El ya estaba en su ultimo año de escuela, y a ella aun le faltaba un año y medio para terminar sus estudios. Fue su idea, fue ella la que planteó la dolorosa solución de terminar con todo. ¡No sacaban nada con continuar la relacion, si no se verian nunca mas! Draco lo comprendio, ni las cartas , vociferadores, ni llamadas telefonicas podrian mantenerlos unidos. Habia que ser realistas. Y se fue, para siempre.

Alli en el antejardin la peluquera la alcanzo y comenzo a arreglarle el peinado, mientras llegaba la criada quien se ocupaba de alizarle el largo vestido, mientras ella seguia recordando todo... Despues subio al auto donde su padre la esperaba para llevarla a la ceremonia. Lloraba por dentro y lo reconocia ¡No habia olvidado a Draco! ¡La herida que habia quedado abierta 6 años antes aun no cicatrizaba! No podia llorar como quisiera, pues se le correria el maquillaje, y aun era digna, no habria sido correcto que Harry advirtiera su estado, en un momento en el que ella deberia sentirse tan feliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todas sus emociones se derramaron cuando el decano de la universidad comenzaba a llamar a los graduados uno a uno, y finalmente cuando llamo su nombre y le entrego su diploma, Ginny aferraba la punta de su vestido , llorando como una niña, recibiendo su diploma de Medimaga, con el que habia soñado por siempre, y habia soñado por siempre con tener de la mano a Draco cuando todos celebraran con honores su nuevo titulo. Corrio a su asiento, en medio del aplauso cariñoso de todos sus compañeros y familiares, y donde la acogian los brazos cariñosos de sus padres, y de Harry...

No solo se iba a casar con Draco cuando fueran mayores. Tambien deberian estar juntos ese dia, el dia de su graduacion, y luego formarian su vida juntos. Aquella era su promesa , compartir la vida hasta que fueran dos abuelos, hasta que el patio de la madriguera o de la mansion Malfoy estuviera lleno de nietos rubios y pelirrojos revoloteando por todas partes, hasta que estuvieran arrugados y ancianitos, juntos hasta el ultimo aliento de sus vidas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brindaron con champaña al llegar a la casa, en el jardín que la habia acogido momentos antes, se alzaba una carpa llena de invitados quienes copiosamente la saludaban, alentandola, dandole consejos para su "nueva vida como profesional". Pero ella se sentia extraña, le faltaba algo, o mas bien dicho alguien... Su padre la saco a bailar, se movian al compas de la musica que tronaba dentro de la carpa, como si fuera una novia que acababa de casarse , pero en realidad, si se casara en ese mismo momento, seria la novia mas triste de la historia de la magia, porque no se casaria con quien realmente amaba.

Harry miraba su reloj a cada momento, bueno, Ginny lo sabia, su novio era un hombre ocupado, de aquellos que no se pueden ausentar ni un minuto del mundo sin que suene su beeper. Aquel mismo dia, Harry tenia un importante trato que cerrar y por desgracia, no podia cambiar aquella cita de negocios , por lo que estaba mas preocupado de la hora, que de su propia novia.

Entonces, interrumpiendo el vals padre-hija, se acerco Molly Weasley, con una mirada cariñosa, a decirle unas palabras al oido.

"Hay una sorpresa esperando por ti, hija" - le dijo con cara de complicidad- "y la esta esperando dentro de la casita de muñecas"

Adivinando instintivamente de que se trataba, se olvido de todo el mundo, se decalzo los zapatos, y corrio hacia el jardin, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y su aliento clamara por pertenecer a alguien mas para seguir viviendo. Trastabillo , casi cayendo a la piscina, pero no le importo, se interno en los arbustos y continuo con su camino.

La casa de muñecas seguia hay, olvidada desde hace tantos años , pero la puertecita permanecia abierta, se inclino y miro hacia el interior de la casita. Un gran ramo de flores estaba colocado junto a la pared, y una pequeña tarjetita blanca se alzaba por detras de las flores : " TE QUIERO". Era una letra inconfundible. Su mano temblo mientras cogia la tarjetita, en una esquina de ella, con letra pequeñita y casi imperceptible, estaba escrito : "Aqui estoy" junto a una flecha que apuntaba hacia atras. Dos manos fuertes, que conocia mejor que a ella misma, le cubrieron los ojos, y ese perfume tan varonil, _almizcle y menta_... como lo recordaba, le inundo sus sentidos, y se perdio otra vez en el mundo.

"Aca estoy" - dijo la voz que ella tanto esperaba escuchar, desde hacia tanto... Sentia su calor junto al de ella, su aliento junto a su oido , su cuerpo apretandola contra el- "¿Sabes porque quise volver Ginebra? - pregunto el, mientras la volteaba, mirandola directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que el tanto queria, tanto recordaba, porque mirarlos era como perderse en ellos, y en este momento, lo que mas necesitaba era perderse junto a ella en un lugar donde nadie mas los pudiera encontrar -"Por ti, pequeña"- Ginny sonrio, y sin importarle el miedo que sentia de perderlo, lo beso - "Aparte, si no volvia ahora mismo, no tendriamos tiempo para crear a Draco junior, Hermione y Narcissa ¿No crees?" - completó Draco despues del beso arrancandole una sonrisa brillante a Ginny, que de la emocion ya habia soltado algunas lagrimas.

"Draco... no me dejes mas" - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba - " Tengo miedo, no quiero perderte , no otra vez " - dijo aferrandose a la chaqueta del rubio, mientras sentia como el la apretaba aun con mas fuerza.

"No lo hare" - exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos - "Te amo Ginebra, fui un tonto, soy un tonto... por irme asi, por no darme cuenta de las cosas, pero te quiero, te amo como nunca nadie te ha podido amar" -

"Yo tambien Draco, tambien te amo" - expreso ella besandolo nuevamente.

"Esta vez si es una promesa irrompible" - dijo el mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo -" Ginebra, ¿Te casarias conmigo?" -exclamo Draco mientras abria la caja, mostrando un anillo de esmeraldas deslumbrantes.

"Me casare contigo" - dijo Ginny mientras se besaban, incanzablemente... sellando la ultima promesa que habian echo , que esta vez, si se prolongaria por el resto de sus vidas.

**The end**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **** Siento mucha nostalgia por terminar este fic, que demore tanto en actualizar, y que en realidad, es el primer fic, que no es one-shot que termino, es como extraño terminar algo que te ha costado escribir, y algo que jamas imaginaste su final. Pero aca esta, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews como recompensa, y mas que nada, quiero saber sus opiniones, para alentarme a escribir fics parecidos a este, de otra pareja , o nose, simplemente quiero de verdad saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, o las cosas que sienten cuando leen, como todo lo que a mi me inunda cuando escribo :) , muchos besos, y ojala que tengan un buenisimo año 2008.**


End file.
